Unfaithful Murderer
by Zela von Drear
Summary: Sasuke is back and looking for Sakura, but he cant find her. when e finds her can he accept what has happened and will he crack her shell. WARNING insanity and might make you cry rated just to be safe


**Written in Sasuke's point of view**

**Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are all 22**

**Enjoy :3**

**P.S. I cried while I wrote this T-T**

I was there, she wasn't, I was back, and she was gone. Every promise that she made, she broke that night. She didn't even come to the main gate when I returned. I asked about her and nobody would tell me anything. I was going to find her and make her tell me why she wasn't there when I got back. Why she wasn't there when I greeted Naruto in the Hokage's office. She left, for ever.

'Naruto, where is she!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"What, is she dead or something"

"As good as."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled at the Hokage

"Follow me and you'll know"

The look in his eyes was that of sorrow. What had happened to him while I was gone? We left the building and walked down to the medical center. I had always thought that Sakura would become a medical ninja, but this atmosphere was wrong. We where headed towards a mental hospital, she would want to work in a place where patients COULD get better. Not spoon feeding some person who couldn't do that for themselves. We walked into the building and Naruto simply said..

"Open the gates'

A loud buzzing filled the room and a huge iron gate swung open and he led me through. Down dirty halls and dimly lit passageways. We arrived at room 312 and Naruto opened the door. The room had the look of neglect and there where at least 20 clocks on the wall. Each and every one of them set to the same exact time and all ticking in sync. In the corner there was a woman slumped against the wall, a woman with pink hair. Her hair was short and ragged her long bangs hanging over her face. Her breathing was short and labored.

"**Sakura!" ** I screamed I ran over to her and began to shake her by the shoulders.

**Sakura, wake up, wake up!. It's me, Sasuke. Remember me. Please." ** Her eyes were now open but they just stared blankly past me. I laid her gently back on the wall and turned to face Naruto.

"**What happened to her?" **I yelled.

You happened to her. The night that you left, she died. We didn't know of her condition until a few years ago. She is here because you broke her heart and soul. Are you happy now. You accomplished you life's goal, to kill Itachi, but by leaving to do so you killed not only one, but three people"

"Who?"

"Sakura, Kakashi, and Me"

How did this affect you?"

I almost wound up in the room next to Sakura, you left and I lost it because I saw the pain she was in. It nearly drove me over the edge, like you did to poor Sakura."

But why did you almost lose it"

"Because, unlike you, I still love her. I have to go now and fill out some paperwork. Goodbye Sasuke"

Naruto walked over to Sakura and kissed her gently on the forehead, then turned and left me alone with Sakura

* * *

. The clocks struck 12 noon and this song started to play from the radio that turned itself on. Sakura's eyes lit up and her mouth opened to sing along with the words

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because He's gone again  
And to me he just can't be true

And he know that I know he's unfaithful  
And it kills me inside  
To know that he is happy with some other gal  
he can see me dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
he won't wanna be the reason why  
Every time he walks out the door  
he sees me die a little more inside  
he won't wanna hurt me anymore  
he won't wanna take away my life  
he won't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on his cheek  
I'm here reluctantly  
As if he's gonna be out late  
he says he won't be long  
Just hanging with the guys  
A lie he didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where he's about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause he know that I know he's unfaithful  
And it kills me inside  
To know that he is happy with some other gal  
he can see me dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
he won't wanna be the reason why  
Every time he walks out the door  
he sees me die a little more inside  
he won't wanna hurt me anymore  
he won't wanna take away my life  
he won't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love  
my trust  
he might as well take a gun and put it to my head  
Get it over with  
he won't wanna do this  
Anymore

I don't wanna do this anymore  
he won't wanna be the reason why  
Every time he walks out the door  
he sees me die a little more inside  
he won't wanna hurt me anymore  
he won't wanna take away my life  
he won't wanna be...  
A murderer

( A murderer)  
No no no

Yeah yeah yeah

This song she sang brought tears to my eyes. I wept as I held her in my arms, rocking back and forth, sobbing into her hair.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

The hair, the voice, it must all be a dream, but how could a dream be so real. My lips parted and I took in his sent with my breath. It was him, this was real, this was really Sasuke, for I knew that he would always have the smell of lavender and ozone. This was my Sasuke. I breathed into his ear and said…

"you came back for me?"

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I stopped hugging her and looked her directly in the face

"yes Sakura I came back for you and I'm so sorry. I ……"

She placed a finger on my lips shaking her head slightly

"there is no need to talk, but please get me out of here"

"I will Sakura-Chan, and Sakura?"

"yes?"

"I Love you"

Sakura's eyes widened and she through her arms around my neck. A silent tear ran down her cheek. This was no tear to pain and sorrow, but a tear of joy and happieness.

"I …

This time it was my turn to place a finger on her lips.

"before you tell me that you love me there is someone who loves you more"

"Huh?"

"Naruto has always been there for you and he has always loved you. Every day before I came he would sit with you and talk to you, hoping you would hear him. But the only person you wanted to hear was me, so you shut out Naruto even when his love was right in front of your face"

"Naruto still loves me?, after all the mean things that I did to him?"

"yes, and he will always love you no matter what"

"Sasuke, I would tell you that I love you but I am not sure, now that I know of another that loves me" I will come with you if you can get me out of here. I also wish to talk to Naruto, but my heart is in the unclaimed zone for now and let us keep it that way and just act like friends until I decide"

"ok lets get you out of here and go to see Naruto"

"ok"

The two of them walked away from the hospital with smiles on their faces, lifted spirits, and light hearts, for now they shared a bond of friendship that

* * *

wasn't there before

After five years Sakura and Sasuke got married, and Naruto got married to Hinata. Sakura was pregnant with twins and Hinata was pregnant with her second child with Naruto. Sakura was now Uchiha Sakura and their children were predicted to be girls with black hair and green eyes that would go to sharingan.

* * *

**Hope you like **

**Please don't flame me **

**But please review**

**Thanx **

**Tessa :3**


End file.
